War Tips
This is a page on some war tips. **Please note that the following below is based solely on personal opinion and/or experience.** Some units are good against certain other units and some are not. Troops: Supply Troops - Train 50-100 in the start. MAYBE make more to send to alliance members. They are not needed after you can train supply wagons. (3/10) Millitiaman - Train a FEW. Leave them as shields to take traps. If you have some, DO NOT DISMISS unless you need to fix troop upkeep. Dismiss them first if you need to fix troop upkeep. (1/10) Millitiamen are great for killing scouts and cheaper to re-build... I experienced a wave of 90k militia vs traps / caltrops + 205k scouts... Do the math on how much might is lost on the attack versus how much on the defense side... I always keep 200k per city just for that. Scouts - Scouts are used to gather info. They are the fastest troops in the game and are good for quick,small transports. (6/10) Pikeman - Pikes are good to use (anti-calvary/heavy calvary). Also good to take out caltrops and clear the way. (5/10) Swordsman - Good to fight incoming troops. Best at face to face fighting. Very good. (7/10) Archers - Very good atacking at at a distance and helping the swordsmen. These troops you're probably going to want to train the most of. (9/10) Cavalary - Very fast and very good to attack. These are good at fighting but not defending. (8/10) Heavy Cavalary - Not that fast but all of the other stats are really ''good. (9/10) Supply Wagons - Good to haul supplies. These are much slower, but everythig else is good about them. '''Do not build Supply Troops after these are available. They carry a greater amount of supplies than the troops. '(8/10) Ballista - Very good range, upkeep, attack, and everything else. (10/10) Battering Ram - Very good to take out walls and wall defenses. It has the highest life in the game and could take out 2 traps and live on. Very, very good. (10/10) Catapults - High attack and great range. More than a Ballista 'BUT ARE HORRIBLE FOR EVERYTHING ELSE. '(1/10) My suggestion is to make an equal amount of Pikmen, Swordmen, Cavalary,and Heavy Cavalary. Only train Milita to detonate traps. Make 50-100 Supply wagons. Later make some Ballista and Battering rams. Archers you are going to want a larger supply of. They can secure income of food without the need to balance upkeep with production as long as you have them constantly out on raids. Defense: Wall: Crossbow - Very good for hitting troops but are helped by caltrops. (7.5/10) Catapult - Very Bad! 'A supply troop could take out a hundred if it was versus catapults. '(0/10) Field: Traps - Very good to take out any troops other than battering rams. (10/10) Caltrops - Very good when used with crossbows. (6/10) Spiked Barrier - Very good when used with crossbows(7/10) Combination: Crossbow + Caltrop + Spiked Barrier - Very good. (10/10) I say that you should build all Crossbows on the walls, and take the number of field defence parts, divide by 2. Then take that, divide by 4. Make that many Caltrops, Spiked Barriers, and Traps, as possible. Category:Taking out wall defenses